Pilacles Story
by Dragonborn2028
Summary: Pilacles an Argonian on his way to Skyrim over the border. When things turn bad Pilacles is in for a rough ride. Pilacles, Ulfric Stormcloak and other passengers are ambushed by guards and took to a little village called Helgen for a bad surprise. Things get hot as soon it is Pilacles turn for execution. May contain spoilers.
1. The Voice

Pilacles, an argonian, was on his ways to the border to Skyrim on a carriage with three others. One man turned round and says he once trained with the greybeards. Pilacles didn't have a clue what this man was talking about." I'm sorry where are my manners"says the man."Ulfric Stormcloak" says the man.  
"Pilacles, nice to meet you Ulfric Stormcloak"  
Suddenly the carriage came to a stop. 5 guards came up to the carriage and asked the carriage driver to stop. Then 2 guards came to the back of the carriage. "Ulfric Stormcloak"? Says a guard wearing red.  
"Yeah who's asking"? Asks Ulfric  
"Ulfric Stormcloak you are coming with us, now"!  
"By the gods watching us I am staying wear i am"  
"Move now"!  
"I don't think so, FUS ROH DAH"!

Pilacles was just sitting looking at Ulfric. A strong powerful force just came out Ulfrics mouth. And he said three words while using it.  
The other three guards came running over holding battle axes and swords. They grabbed Ulfric and pushed him to another other two grabbed the other two passengers and put them in the same carriage. Then they came back for me. They grabbed my arm.  
"Come on you stupid lizard" shouted the guard. I was flung on to the carriage. they were whipped away as soon as you could say dragonborn  
"Hey where are we going"? Asked one of the other passengers.  
"You are heading to a village called Helgen to await your destiny" said a guard.

They could see a village it must be Helgen thought Pilacles.  
"Oh no we are here someone help us. HELP. This is all because of you Ulfric"! Shouted the other passenger." The imperials have got this misunderstood its him you want not us"! He shouted again.  
"You need to calm down you are blowing this out of proportion" explained Ulfric Stromcloak.  
"Quiet back there. We are here now you will have no time to argue." Said an Imperial guard who was navigating the carriage. We entered through gates and round a tower and a few houses the village people stared into our eyes. It suddenly clicked. This was a set up. The Imperial new Ulfric Stormcloak was coming to skyrim today so they sent guards to the border. They set up an execution in Helgen for one man and three other people joined also in the execution. We turned into the main was one execution block and a crowed stood around it.  
"Oh my Talos, we are finally here"! Said the other passenger.  
"Calm down I will go first as I am the only one they were expecting" explained Ulfric Stromcloak.  
We pulled up alongside another carriage filled with three nords and an Imperial. "Ulfric Stormcloak"? Asked a guard who looked like he was a general. Ulfric walked off the carriage and followed a guard up to the block. The other passengers were called after. Then it was Pilicales turn.

They called his name."Pilacles, the Argonian. Also not on the list commander shall we take this Argonian to the block"? Asked the guard  
He looked at his commander waiting on his answer."Yes I'm sure Skyrim wouldn't miss a slimy Argonian" replied the commander.  
"I'm sorry Argonian but this is the end of the line for you. just one more question why was an Argonian on his way to Skyrim?" Asked the guard.  
Pilacles looked nervous." I was on my way to Skyrim for business purposes I was going to work at the dock in windhelm"explained Pilacles.  
"Go ahead head up to the block" said the guard. Pilacles shuffled up to the block. A guard came up to Pilacles and put his hands in chains. He continued to walk up to the block. When Pilacles got to the block his name was called. Ulfric and another passenger was still waiting. Pilacles stepped up and knelt down. The axe man went to take a swing. But an almighty roar stopped him in his tracks."What was that"? Shouted a woman who lived in the village." Get on with it"! Shouted Ulfric Stormcloak. The axe man got his balance back and was ready to take a swing again but a huge beast perched itself on the tower behind the axe man it shot a something into the air and the sky became black as night. The beast was going to strike.


	2. The Escape

The beast threw a ball of fire towards Imperial grabbed Pilacles arm and pulled him away from the block. He unchained Pilacles and Pilacles ran into the nearest tower and closed the door behind him. Before thinking Pilacles was already half way up the towers stairs. The beast shot at the tower ripping the wall to pieces. The fowl beast looked Pilacles in the eye and flew towards the Imperials firing arrows towards it from the ground below. Pilacles carried on up the tower he finally reached the top turns out there was a few Imperials up the top as well with the Nord passenger. The beast was circling our head. The guards was calling it a dragon. Pilacles was finding that hard to believe. The dragon fired onto a house in front of the tower, ripping the roof to pieces revealing a mother and child running down the stairs to escape. A guard fired an arrow at the dragons face. The dragon flew toward the guard with so much strength, it stopped on top of the tower. The Nord passenger looked at Pilacles and called him over."Quick Argonian" he beckoned me over. He pointed at the roof. There was enough space to make it from the tower to the house. The Nord jumped. Pilacles just stared at the roof. He didn't know whether to jump.

Pilacles turned around and saw the dragon ready to attack the guards and maybe everyone on that tower would go with him. Pilacles took a big breath and ran to the edge of the tower and jumped. Pilacles barely made it. The Nord was already gone. There was almighty roar on the top of the tower. That burned the Pilacles back. He ran towards the end of the room. He reached the stairs and ran down them. There was a guard that was burned at the bottom of the stairs. Pilacles searched the guard and found a dagger and a sword, he didn't hesitate to take them. He opened the door to a bunch of guard firing bow and arrows and evacuating the village. The Nord was holding a sword no doubt from the burned guard at the bottom of the stairs. Pilacles followed the Nord, there was a passage leading to a hold where everyone was heading to. The dragon was circling the hold, Pilacles went towards the gates they came in through. So he tried to leave Helgen when the Nord drew his sword to Pilacles."Ok Argonian this is the end of the line" threatened the Nord. Pilacles turned to look at the dragon, it was still firing at the guards near the hold he turned back to the Nord. Who appeared to be in the same position as before."why are you doing this"? Asked Pilacles.

"No one ever said we were friends Argonian we were just on the same carriage on the way to skyrim" explained the Nord."Well what are you going to do now Argonian use your tongue as a defence"laughed the Nord. Pilacles drew his sword at the Nord."it's funny Argonian I never even knew your name but yet I am turning my sword on you"said the Nord. Pilacles head was sweating he gripped his sword tightly and prepared for a fight.

Pilacles made the first move. He sung his sword at the Nord. The Nord barely dodged it but just managed it. The sword cut the Nord's arm."Hey you cut me you stupid lizard"! Shouted the Nord with anger in his voice. He swung his sword. Pilacles dodged it. But fell Into the ruins of a house the last remaining wood standing fell on top of Pilacles. He grunted in pain."Ha ha, stupid Argonian. You thought you could beat me in a sword fight well you can think again. I can defeat any enemy who challenges me"! Shouted the Nord. At that exact moment the dragon landed behind the Nord. He turned round to see the dragon staring right at him. Pilacles was watching in on the Nord and the dragon. The Nord laughed and swung his sword at the dragon. The dragon opened it mouth and breathed in. In one second it was over. The fiery dragon breathed out a final blow for the Nord. The dragon flew away towards the hold again. Pilacles coughed and moved the wood from around him. He got up and ran towards the gates he was still gripping the sword like he was still in battle. There was what looked like a forest next to the burning village of Helgen. He walked through the forest for a little while. He made sure he lost the dragon before sitting down. An hour had passed and he could hear something in the distance." Hello, who's there"? Asked Pilacles. He waited for two minutes before asking again" who's there"? No one answered. Pilacles gripped his sword firmly and moved towards the sound. This was it.

Pilacles jumped through the bushes with a sword ready pounce on what ever was there. On the other side of the bushes was a camp. A camp full of men in blue tunics. They looked like warriors. The camp had tiny little wooden tents and one big wooden tent covered with cow skin. Pilacles walked up to one of the men."Excuse me where am I"? Pilacles must of looked rough because he just stared at me in a weird way. This guard was the only one who wasn't wearing a helmet that covered his face.

"Are you ok"? Asked the guard.

"Yes I am fine but the rest of that village isn't back there."

"Woah slow down there Argonian what are you talking about"? Aked the guard. Just when Pilacles was about to reply there was an almighty roar coming from Helgen."Holy Talos what was that all about"? Asked the guard. Before Pilacles knew it there were guards running past him with battle axes, swords, bows."Do you know what that was"? Asked the guard."The guards where saying it was a dragon but I'm finding that hard to believe"! Laughed Pilacles.

"A dragon"!? The guard drew his sword and ran after the rest of the guards. Leaving Pilacles on his own in this camp."so you have met my soldiers then" Asked a man in the trees behind.

"Hello who's there"? Asked Pilacles the man stepped out from behind of the tree. Pilacles gasped in disbelief.


	3. Riverwood

"Hello Pilacles, you got out alive you are a true brother of Skyrim" said the man who stepped out of the trees."How do you know my name Ulfric"? Asked Pilacles."I heard it when they called your name for execution" replied Ulfric Stormcloak. There was an awkward silence, until a loud roar coming from behind them."Come on Pilacles, we need to get out of here once the dragon is finished with Helgen it won't take long for it to notice us" Explained Ulfric Stormcloak. Before Pilacles knew it he was dashing through the forest with Ulfric Stormcloak. They ran north, just passes Helgen. They could tell by the sounds coming from Helgen. They came to a path just north of Helgen. There was signs leading to different towns and villages."This is where we part Pilacles. You have were amazing back there in Helgen. Maybe you should come visit me in Windhelm one time" said Ulfric Stormcloak. Pilacles just looked at Ulfric.

"Thank you, I will visit you when I am there. I am going to a place called Falkreath. Do you know it"? Asked Pilacles. Ulfric looked like he was in deep thought."Ah Falkreath, I went there once when I was leading my men through Skyrim" replied Ulfric Stormcloak. Pilacles thought back to the camp in the forest and the guards and when Ulfric said "You have met my soldiers then".

"What did you mean by your soldiers"? Asked Pilacles

"My soldiers"?

"Yes you said it at the camp in the forest"

"Oh then, I am the leader of an army called the Stormcloaks. There are two sides called the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. We have been in a waging war for a while now." Explained Ulfric Stormcloak."Well I better be off now back to Windhelm to guide my army through this waging war against the Imperials. Goodbye Pilacles" said Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric put his hand out for Pilacles to shake it. Pilacles shook and looked at the sign. There was no sign for Falkreath. A loud roaring noise came from Helgen. Pilacles looked at Ulfric and Ulfric looked at Pilacles. Ulfric ran west and Pilacles ran north.

About an half an hour later Pilacles reached a small town with a river and a mill. He walked up to a guard that looked like a Stormcloak: Blue cuirass, helmet, Fur Boots."Excuse me, where am I"? Asked Pilacles.

"You are at Riverwood, a quiet, small and homely village we have no trouble here." Replied the Stormcloak guard which turned away straight after he answered. Pilacles saw two men arguing in the street."She's mine. Camilla please accept me as your man"said the man on the street with blonde hair who looked like a Nord there was another man, an Elf who just stood there with his arms crossed. Pilacles walked passed them and through the village, when Pilacles was walking through the village he noticed it was surrounded by mountains just like Helgen. Somebody was shouting behind Pilacles, he thought it was the two men quarrelling in the street but he turned round and saw a Stormcloak guard with his cuirass torn around the edges and looked like he was bleeding. Pilacles froze. A man walked to him and patted him on the back."Hey are you ok Argonian, you look like you have seen a ghost"? asked the man. Pilacles turned around to see a blacksmith with his daughter behind him."have you heard what that guard is saying over there"? Asked the blacksmith. Pilacles didn't answer."Well have you"?

"No"

"He said there was a dragon in Helgen and there is nothing left, to think of those poor children and villagers that lived there. He said there was an execution meant to be hold there today" Explained the blacksmith. Pilacles froze."How did the news get around so quick"? Asked Pilacles. The blacksmiths daughter came out from hiding."A Dragon"? Asked the girl. Pilacles thought how would a young girl of around seven years old know about dragons that have just returned out of the blue."I was there" said Pilacles. The blacksmith and his daughter froze in disbelief.

At first the blacksmith laughed and then his face changed as his daughter nudged him."What"? Asked the blacksmith. Pilacles took a deep breath."I was on my way to Skyrim over the border,when we were ambushed by guards. We were on the way to the execution. I was misunderstood because someone else was wanted by the guards. We were taken to Helgen and that's when it happened" Explained Pilacles.

"You should really take a trip up to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what happened to you, do you know the way"? Asked the blacksmith

"No can you show me"?

"Yes of course, follow me." Replied the blacksmith

"Thank you very much" said Pilacles

"Papa says I'm too friendly to strangers, but you seem alright" said Dorthe

"Dorthe, Go inside and play your mother wont be long, while I take Pilacles to whiterun" said the blacksmith. They walked up to a farm where there were two horses tied up to a wooden plank supporting a house."Choose your ha." Laughed the blacksmith. Pilacles climbed on a horse and followed the blacksmith round the corner on the horse."Sorry I have been so rude I haven't told you my name. I am Alvor pleased to meet you." Explained Alvor." Pleased to meet you Alvor, so that was your daughter back there then"? Asked Pilacles.

Yes, lovely little girl named Dorthe, I am married to Sigrid the woman who works next to the mill and chops wood I see her all the time at work at my blacksmith table while Dorthe is playing with the neighbourhood kids" Explained Alvor. They crossed the the bridge over the river. That must be why they call it Riverwood thought Pilacles. They both headed down a path surrounded by trees. There was a small noise coming from the trees."You got a weapon"? Asked Alvor

"Yes why"? Replied Pilacles. Alvor didn't replied. Alvor got off his horse so Pilacles did the same. "Draw your weapon" Said Alvor. Pilacles drawn his sword and looked around. They were surrounded by wolves, at least six of them were around. Three each. The wolves were ready to pounce.


	4. The Jarl Of Whiterun

Alvor swung himself forward to strike the wolf nearest to him. Pilacles steadied himself and struck the wolf. The sword made contact with the wolves leg. The wolf limped away."Aim for the foot"! Shouted Pilacles. Alvor remained quiet while waiting for the next wolf to challenge him. Pilacles watched the wolves carefully. The next wolf stepped up to Pilacles. Pilacles swung for the legs of the wolf. It hit. The wolf didn't budge. Pilacles hit the other leg of the wolf now the wolf couldn't walk. Pilacles did one finishing move. Pilacles turned to look at Alvor he had defeated two wolves as well. Pilacles swung once again at the third wolf but the sword missed completely. Pilacles hadn't really had training with swords before, he was always good with a bow. The wolf jumped onto Pilacles. He tried to push it off but it was to strong and heavy for him to manage."Alvor"! Shouted Pilacles. Alvor was still fighting another wolf. Alvor finished the wolf. Then turned and kicked the wolf off of Pilacles then Alvor jumped over Pilacles and finished the wolf off."Are you okay, Pilacles"? Asked Alvor  
"Yes thanks Alvor, you save my life back there"  
" No problem Pilacles, come on get back on your horse we need to get moving to whiterun"  
"Yes let's get going"  
Pilacles climbed back on his horse, which was a light brown colour with a dark brown mane. Alvor lead the way down the path to whiterun they came across some guards which looked different to the Stormcloaks they must have been Imperials. They had a man with his hands tied up and in rags."Help me I am just an innocent Stormcloak from Windhelm"! Shouted the Stormcloak prisoner. They galloped past them in a rush to Whiterun."What was going back there"? Asked Pilacles.  
"The Imperial and the Stormcloak war has just became personal. They are taking action, well Ulfric Stormcloak is anyway. Ulfric is organising an attack on a whiterun. One of the guards in Riverwood told me." Explained Alvor. Pilacles just remained silent. Whiterun was now in sight."Beautiful sight isn't it"? Asked Alvor  
"Yes beautiful" Replied Pilacles. They road past a farm and up a path to a stable."So this is it, you just follow the path over the drawbridge and through the big doors then there should be a blacksmiths to your right. There would be markets selling food and other items." Explained Alvor.  
"Thank you ever so much for bringing me here and saving my life" said Pilacles.  
"Have a good time in Whiterun, talk to jarl tell him exactly what you told me. Good luck Pilacles. Come visit me sometime. I bet to get back to Dorthe and Sigrid, goodbye Pilacles" replied Alvor. He climbed on his horse and grabbed the other horses rope and pulled it along. Pilacles turned and faced Whiterun.

He walked up to the drawbridge. He felt like he was under watch. Pilacles looked up at the drawbridge and saw at least five guards watching him. Security was strict. Pilacles went through the big doors as Alvor said to. The doors opened to reveal a blacksmith to the right and a market at the top of the street. Just as Alvor said. He walked up the street slowly, looking around as he walked. He reached the market."Get your food for the lowest prices in Skyrim"! Shouted the local marketers. Pilacles walked through the market. And up some stone steps to a wooden structure surrounded by water. There was a staue with a priest talking to the local villagers. Pilacles walked past the structure and the past the priest. Pilacles tapped a man on the shoulder. He was a wood elf."Excuse me do you know where I can speak to the jarl". Asked Pilacles. The man looked at Pilacles like he had to think about that question."Yes up those stone steps you will find a place called Dragonsreach. That is where the jarl is" Replied the wood elf.  
"Thank you very much" Said Pilacles with excitement in his voice. Pilacles ran up the stone stairs and towards Dragonsreach. He went to open the doors when someone tapped him on the back."Pilacles"? Asked the man.  
"Yes" Repiled Pilacles.  
"Oh thank goodness I have been looking for you for hours. I was sent to deliver this to you I am a courier. I am not sure who from but it is important i was told. Have a good day sir." Said the courier.  
"Thank you" Replied Pilacles. He opened the letter and read it. It was a black printed handprint. He turned the letter around and on the other side it read 'We Know'. Pilacles had know idea who sent that or what it was about. But Pilacles continued to Dragonsreach, this was more important than a letter. He entered the huge building named Dragonsreach.

The door opened to reveal a homely place with lots of people carrying pots and pans of a huge dining table. There was a throne at the top with a well built man sitting in it. The throne was guarded by a Nord man and a Dark elf woman. Pilacles walked towards the throne, thinking of what to say. He finally reached the throne."Hello my Jarl" Said Pilacles.  
"What is your problem citizen of Whiterun" Replied the Jarl of Whiterun.  
"Well, I was at Helgen when a dragon attacked I Survived and I was told to come here" Replied Pilacles. The Jarl thought for a minute and looked at his dark elf houscarl."That is quite a tale Argonian. Thank you for telling me you have done the right thing." Said the Jarl. Suddenly a guard came dashing through the doors. In less than thirty seconds he was standing next To me. Even though he was wearing a helmet that covered his face, Pilacles could tell he was very worried."The western watchtower is being attacked by a dragon. When I saw I ran here as fast as I could the damn thing will move to Whiterun if it isn't stopped."! Explained the guard."Irileth gather all the guards in Whiterun and head for the watchtower this damn beast won't have the last of us." Said the Jarl.  
"Ok my Jarl we will see to this with no doubt" Replied Irileth.  
"Argonian you go with Irileth and help them with the dragon you have survived a dragon attack you know what to do." Explained the Jarl.  
"Yes my Jarl" Replied Pilacles. Pilacles followed the dark elf housecarl all the way through the market and back across the drawbridge. They were at the stables where Alvor and Pilacles once were. Irileth pointed to the western watchtower, it was right of the stables. They ran towards it. There was at least twelve guards with Pilacles and Irileth. When they got to the tower they could see the ground was on fire and parts of the tower were crumbling away."Well Argonian now is your chance to show us what you have got" said Irileth. The dragon was not in sight. Five minutes past."Look there it is"! Shouted one of the guards. Pilacles could see the dragon in the sky near the mountains it was approaching towards them.


	5. The Dragonborn

The dragon got closer and closer. Everyone there was just staring at the dragon approaching and not doing anything about it."Stand your ground men we need to stay focus on the target. Arrow men at the top of the tower" Explained Irileth. Pilacles walked in front of everyone to take front position. The dragon landed in front of Pilacles and the guards."Attack"! Shouted Irileth from the back of the guards. The guards rushed in front of Pilacles. Then Pilacles dashed toward the dragon as well he hit the dragon once but it's skin was impossible to break through. It was like the sword bounced straight of the dragon. The arrow men fired at the dragon. The dragon flew up suddenly it's wings knocked over a couple of guards but they got straight back up. Everyone's eyes were watching the dragon waiting for it to land again. The arrow men were still finding at it."Keep it up men. We can do this"! Shouted Irileth trying to encourage the guards. The dragon was circling the tower where the arrow men were. The dragon must of circled at least ten times then struck, a breath of scolding fire. The men got burnt to smithereens. Screams were coming from the tower."Don't let that get in your way men, stay strong" Said Irileth. The dragon landed once again. They all charged at the dragon with swords drawn now there was no cover from the arrow men. His skin was now weaker and more soft. Pilacles could feel the sword sinking through it's skin. The dragon cried in pain, the guards kept hacking at the dragon. The dragon wasn't taking any of it. It flew up in the air for one last time.

The dragon landed but this time it squashed some of the guards. Irileth was now running for the top of the tower. She had a bow in her hand and looked like she meant business. There were about ten guards and Pilacles hacking at the dragon. Irileth shot an arrow at the dragon but instead of just hitting and harming the dragon, the arrow was coated with some sort of special potion with drained the energy of the target. Pilacles hit the dragon with so much power the dragon backed up. It cried with a deafening scream. Irileth hit the dragon once more with the special arrow. The dragon fell to the ground with a giant thud."We did it"! Shouted one of the guards. Then a few beams came out of the dragon and then led to Pilacles and sunk into his body. Pilacles didn't know what just happened. But the guards were muttering against themselves about it."Oh my god." The guards were muttering.  
"What just happened"? Asked Pilacles  
"Legend has it that the dragonborn used to absorb dragon souls after killing a dragon. There might be a chance that the dragons have returned because there is a new dragonborn" Explained Irileth.  
"I am the dragonborn"? Asked Pilacles.  
" See if you can use the shout" said one the guards. Pilacles steadied himself and focused."Fus"! Pilacles just used a shout.  
"Oh my, Irileth what do we do"? Asked one of the guards.  
"We take him to the Jarl" Replied Irileth.

They were back in Whiterun before Pilacles knew it. They had just left the dragon there, not knowing what to do with it. They were back in Dragonsreach."My Jarl this Argonian just used the shout he must be the Dragonborn. He absorbed a dragon soul. Surely that must mean he is the Dragonborn" Explained Irileth. The Jarl just put his hand on his chin thinking on his throne."Argonian what is your name"? Asked the Jarl.  
"My name is Pilacles" Replied Pilacles.  
"Pilacles do you know where High Hrotgar is"? Asked the Jarl  
"No sorry I am new to Skyrim, I only travelled from the Black Marsh this morning" Replied Pilacles.  
"There is a carriage outside Whiterun next to the stables in the morning he will be back tomorrow morning. You should go get a nights rest in the Bannered Mare a room costs ten gold for one night. Here is some gold"Explained the Jarl. Proventus the man next to the Jarls throne gave him ten pieces of gold."The tavern can supply you with food, drink and a bed. Go there now and ask for a room. Good to see you around Pilacles good luck with High Hrothgar" Said the Jarl. Pilacles walked towards the door to Whiterun. He left Dragonsreach. He walked to the market looking for the tavern. There was a sign to the left of him.'The Bannered Mare' the sign read. He entered the tavern.

It was a smaller place than Pilacles had expected. It had a fire in the middle of the room with people sitting around it, already drinking mead. It was half five in the afternoon and it looked like everyone had been in there for most of the day. Pilacles walked up to the bar maid."Excuse me I would like to rent a room. I have got the money." Explained Pilacles.  
"Yes sure yours is up the stairs to the right, it's yours for the day" Said the bar maid."Thank you" Replied Pilacles. He handed over the money to the maid. Pilacles walked to his room watching everyone in the tavern with a close eye. He walked up the staircase and opened a door to his room. It was a large room lit by candles. It had a double bed with a balcony looking over a the whole taverns front room. He went back into the room with the bed and put his sword, Bow, Arrows and a sack of gold under his bed. He put some of the gold in his pocket for food and drink but left the rest in the sack. He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to a well built Nord woman in the corner of the tavern keeping to herself."Hello I am Pilacles" Said Pilacles. In a flash there was a dagger at Pilacles feet."You fancy yourself as a fighter do you"? Said the Nord woman in a serious tone of voice." Um I suppose" Replied Pilacles in an unsure way."Wrong" Said the woman." Your nothing but a stupid Argonian from the Black Marsh"! Shouted the woman. Then everything went quiet."I challenge you to a Brawl" The woman said eagerly. The residents in the tavern gasped."Ok, bring it. I have survived two dragons attacks in one day and killed one of them" Said Pilacles.  
"So. This brawl consists of just fist fighting only. No magic and No weapons" Said the Nord woman. Pilacles made the first move he went to swing his fists at her but missed. She went to punch back but Pilacles dodged it. Pilacles landed a punch on the Nord. Everyone in the tavern was going mental. The Nord steadied herself and swung her fists. Pilacles jumped up and grabbed a wooden plank above him he was hanging onto the plank. The Nord woman was just staring at Pilacles in disbelief. Pilacles let go but while dropping he kicked out his foot and it hit the Nord woman in the face."I back down, I back down. Have mercy." Begged the Nord woman."I guess your armour didn't pay off." Laughed Pilacles. The Nord woman went back to her table in the corner. Everyone went back to there drinks. Pilacles stayed with the Nord woman through the night and talked about Helgen and the dragons returning. A few hours past and Pilacles went to bed leaving the Nord woman to drink the night away. Pilacles lay his head down and thought about the adventure ahead of him.


	6. Road Journey

Pilacles opened his eyes slowly to reveal a Redguard woman with dark hair. She was holding a mop and cleaning the floor with it."Hello stranger" Said the Redguard woman.  
"Hello, what time is it" Asked Pilacles.  
"Around nine o' clock. Sorry my name is Saadia I work here as a waitress and a cleaner." Replied Saadia.  
"Pleased to meet you Saadia, my name is Pilacles." Said Pilacles. Saadia left the room and closed the door behind her. Pilacles got out of the bed and got dressed. He pulled out his equipment from under the bed. Pilacles walked down the stairs."Thank you for my bed for the night" Said Pilacles."No problem. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Bannered Mare. Please come again" Said the bar maid. Pilacles walked out of the tavern. He remembered what the Jarl said. He headed for the stables. When he got there, there was a horse and carriage exactly like the Jarl said. He walked up to the carriage driver."Excuse me, will you take me to High Hrothgar" Said Pilacles.  
"Ha ha, you want to go to High Hrothgar. I cannot take you there. But I can take you to the village right next to it. Is that ok Argonian"? Asked the carriage driver. Pilacles thought for a moment."Yes that should be fine thanks" Replied Pilacles.  
"That will be twenty gold please" Said the carriage driver. Pilacles handed the gold over."Climb on back" Said the driver. Pilacles jumped onto the back of the carriage. They set off.

"I don't usually take people to Ivarstead but I will make an exception this one time, just for you." Explained the carriage driver. Pilacles remained silent. They turned left at the farm."Let me introduce myself: I am called Bjorlam and I work as a carriage driver. I have been working as a driver for ten years, earns the extra cash" Explained Bjorlam.  
"Hello Bjorlam, I am Pilacles I am from the Black Marsh. I came to Skyrim yesterday morning and in one day I was attacked by two dragons met the Jarl of Whiterun and found out I was the Dragonborn. And now I am on my way to High Hrothgar to find out more about the voice" Explained Pilacles. Bjorlam didn't reply there wasn't an answer for that. They were now entering a snowy path with a hold right next to the path."There are a lot of Giants and Mammoths around here so I wouldn't be to loud. So your the dragonborn, Huh"? Asked Bjorlam.  
"So they say" Replied Pilacles.  
"Who say"? Asked Bjorlam.  
"The guards and the Jarl of Whiterun. I guess I am going to find out at High Hrothgar." Replied Pilacles. The continued talking and driving through the country lanes of Skyrim. Then suddenly the carriage stopped and tilted to one side. The wheel had fell off. Bjorlam jumped off the carriage and looked at where the wheel fell off."Pilacles please can you pass me that spare wheel in the back of the carriage." ! Asked Bjorlam. Pilacles passed the wheel to Bjorlam."Thanks buddy" Said Bjorlam. Soon enough they were back on the road.

They came onto a road with a tower with a bridge connected to it. When they reached there a woman wearing rags for clothes wielding a sword in her left arm."Hey pull over, now"! Shouted the woman. Bjorlam turned to Pilacles."Hold up we have some bandits here, don't disobey them." Explained Bjorlam. The carriage pulled over to the bandit."You cannot pass this road without paying the fine" Said the bandit woman.  
"How much" Asked Bjorlam.  
"95 gold will do it" Replied the bandit. Bjorlam searched his coin purse for 95 gold. Bjorlam passed the gold to the bandit."Now be on your way before I kill you or change my mind" Said the bandit. The carriage started again. Pilacles stood up in the carriage and drawn his bow. He loaded it with an arrow. Pulled the string. Aimed at the bandit. And fired. It hit the bandit, she plummeted to the ground."Pilacles, what did you do that for"? Asked Bjorlam.  
"Well, I didn't like her." Replied Pilacles. The carriage sped up.  
"Well we are half way there Pilacles. Half way to Ivarstead" Said Bjorlam. Pilacles looked around it was a countryside with a big river running down the side. The carriage was running down the country lane at a fast pace. The horse at the front didn't even look tired. They were nearly there when the carriage stopped suddenly and loudly."Stay quiet and stay low" Said Bjorlam. Pilacles did what he said. Bjorlam climbed in the back with Pilacles."Giants and mammoths" Said Bjorlam.  
"What do we do"? Asked Pilacles.  
"I don't know have you came across this before"? Asked Bjorlam.  
"No. But I have an idea what to do" Said Pilacles.

Pilacles climbed out the carriage. He crawled into the bushes at the side of the carriage. Bjorlam jumped out of the carriage also. But Bjorlam ran around and in front of the carriage."Giant Look At Me"! Shouted Bjorlam. The giant turned and looked a Bjorlam. The giant turned it's head and looked confused. Before thinking the giant ran at Bjorlam. "That's it come on" Said Bjorlam loudly. Pilacles now poked a bow out of the bushes. He fired. It hit the giant in the eye. It stepped back. The giant pulled the arrow out of his eye. And continued like it never happened. The giant went to kick Bjorlam. But Bjorlam dodged it, took out his dagger and stabbed the giant in the foot. It cried in pain. Bjorlam went to stab the other foot but the giant just kicked him out of the way. Bjorlam flown through the air and hit the ground near the carriage. Bjorlam crawled under the carriage for shelter. Now it was up to Pilacles. He moved out of the bushes silently and snook behind the carriage."Bjorlam what do I do"? Asked Pilacles  
"Aim for the right foot" Explained Bjorlam. Pilacles took a deep breath. And ran towards the giant. Pilacles jumped for the foot. The giant wasn't looking, it was off guard. Pilacles landed right in front of the giant. Pilacles stabbed the giant a few times on the right foot. It cried again. The mammoths ran off in the other direction the giant limped away."We did it. Ha ha we actually did it"! Shouted Bjorlam."Well we better be back on our way Pilacles" Said Bjorlam. Pilacles jumped back on the Carriage. They rode off in the path the giant came in. There was a sign ahead of them. Left read Ivarstead. Right Windhelm. The carriage turn left."We'll this is it Pilacles, Ivarstead" Said Bjorlam. There was a small village up ahead. Was this Ivastead?


	7. High Hrothgar

The carriage suddenly stopped. Pilacles flung forward. So did Bjorlam."Well this is it my friend. Ivarstead awaits you" Said Bjorlam.  
"Thank you for the journey and getting me. So this is where we part" Sais Pilacles. Bjorlam looked at Pilacles. Bjorlam put his hand out. Pilacles shook it. They both said goodbye to each other. Pilacles walked towards Ivarstead. There was a few houses a mill, a river and a farm in a tiny little village. Pilacles walked a few steps into Ivarstead and already a guard was walking towards him."Hello traveller, where have you came from" Asked the Ivarstead guard. Pilacles thought for a minute."I came from Whiterun" Replied Pilacles.  
"Oh far away then. So traveler what brings you to Ivarstead"? Asked the guard."no reason just wanted to visit" Replied Pilacles. The guard nodded and walked away. Pilacles walked into the village. He walked over to the mill. There were people working there. He turned away. There was a tavern as well in the village. Pilacles entered it. It was a smaller place than he expected. There was also fewer locals as well. The door creaked as he walked in. Pilacles walked up to the barmaid. "Welcome to the Vilemyr inn. What would you like to do today. You could buy a drink, food or rent a room for a night"? Asked the barmaid. Pilacles thought to himself."I would like to rent a room for the night please." replied Pilacles. Pilacles handed over the gold assuming it was 10 pieces like the last tavern."Thank you please enjoy your stay at the Vilemyr Inn" Said the barmaid. Pilacles placed his belongings under his bed like last time and left the tavern to have a look around Ivarstead. He looked around the village."Hello stranger, you new to Ivarstead"? Asked a woman in the farm with an axe."Sorry please let me introduce myself. I am Fastred." Explained Fastred. Pilacles looked at Fastred, she looked like she has had a hard days work."I am Pilacles. I am here in Ivarstead to head up to High Hrothgar." Explained Pilacles.  
"Ha ha you want to go to High Hrothgar you do realise there are like 7000 steps." Laughed Fastred. Pilacles looked shocked.  
"What"? Asked Pilacles.  
"Yes 7000 steps stand between us and High Hrothgar. But it is not just the steps you have to worry about, there have been sightings of ice wolfs and Giant Frostbite spider." Explained Fastred  
"So I will have to get through them to get to Hight Hrothgar" Said Pilacles. Fastred looked at Pilacles."So your going to see the greybeards"? Asked Fastred.  
"Greybeards"? Asked Pilacles.  
"Yes the men at the top of High Hrothgar who know about the voice. I can't believe you have never headed of them before." Explained Fastred.  
"Thanks for your help Fastred" Said Pilacles.  
"Don't mention it" Said Fastred. Pilacles left the farm and it was getting late he headed back to the tavern.

As Pilacles slept the tavern kept serving drinks through out the night. Pilacles woke up suddenly. He thought of Helgen. And the dragon. Pilacles then thought of the journey approaching. What would he do in the case of a giant frostbite spider? He fell back sleep shortly after.  
Morning was finally here he got up and dressed he got his belongings and left. He walked towards the steps towards High Hrothgar."Here we go" Said Pilacles to himself. He ran toward the steps thinking twice about the whole thing. He saw a man looking at a plaque. But Pilacles had no time to stop and look he had a tight schedule, he had 7000 steps up to run up. After five minutes he could see a figure in the distance. He pulled out his sword. He was still running up the steps. The figure was moving towards him. At the last moment Pilacles jumped out of the way. It was an ice wolf. Pilacles threw his sword at the wolf. It missed and fell down the cliff to Ivarstead. Pilacles ran up further than the wolf. He had more training in archery. He fired a few arrows after each other. But the wolf was to small and fast. Pilacles reached for some more arrows but the wolf was already too close to fire. Pilacles jumped out of the way. The wolf went flying in the other direction. It was now or never, Pilacles now hadn't got a sword to strike the wolf. But he remembered why he was going up High Hrothgar. The voice. The wolf was on the edge of the mountain. So Pilacles ran up to the wolf. "FUS" Pilacles had used the shout once again. But Pilacles voice wasn't strong enough to throw it of the mountain. But the wolf was having a hard time keeping balancing on the ice beneath his feet. It slipped. The wolf fell straight down the mountain landing in the river next to Ivarstead. Pilacles didn't know if it was dead or alive. But he continued up the mountain.

When Pilacles looked up there was trees. Trees with massive cobwebs. Pilacles just thought it was nothing. But then shortly after he realised. Giant frostbite spiders. He went to grab his sword. But he didn't feel anything. The sword fell down the mountain earlier on. There was a weird sound coming from above Pilacles. He looked up slowly. There was a gigantic frostbite spider above him. Pilacles ran before thinking. The frostbite spider landed. Behind Pilacles. Pilacles ran while watching the frostbite spider. Pilacles was planning on turning just before the edge so the frostbite spider couldn't stop and then fell off the edge. Time to put his plan into action. Pilacles ran right up to the edge. He moved at the last second but Pilacles slipped down the ice. And nearly fell off the mountain. But he grabbed onto the ledge of the mountain. The frostbite spider followed him. But fell off the cliff and fell all the way to the ground. Pilacles fingers were slipping off the mountain. Just when Pilacles was about to fall. A hand reached out and grabbed him. When Pilacles was back on his feet. He realised it was the same man that was looking at the plaque."What's your name"? Asked Pilacles. The man stayed quiet.  
"Follow me" Said the man. The man walked up the mountain steps. Pilacles followed. "What's your name"? Asked Pilacles again. The man didn't answer. They walked and walked."Here" Said the man he handed over a sword. It was a steel one. They continued up the mountain. Pilacles now had a sword. They heard a howl in the distance. The man drawn his bow and Pilacles drawn his sword. They both stood back to back. It was approaching."There is more than one Argonian" Said the man. Pilacles was now sweating. The man fired his bow. But Pilacles couldn't see anything. There was a faint cry. It must of been a wolf. Pilacles could here something in the bush behind him. He jumped forward and stroke the bush with his sword. He moved the leaves to see what he hit. It was a rabbit. Pilacles turned around to see four wolves standing in formation and ready to pounce. An arrow struck one in the eye. Pilacles went to strike one but because the sword was steel he wasn't used to it and it was more heavier than he expected so he missed. The wolf bit Pilacles leg. But he managed to shake it off. Pilacles kicked the wolf up then struck it in the face."Nice work Argonian. What's your name"? Asked the man.  
"I am Pilacles" Replied Pilacles.  
"Nice to meet you Pilacles I am Klimmek a Nord obviously who lives at Ivartead" Said Klimmek. About half an hour later they reached another plaque with a women kneeling at the Plaque."So Pilacles. This is where we part. High Hrothgar is just up that path there. Good luck." Said Klimmek. Pilacles looked like he was confused."How do you know I was going to High Hrothgar"? Asked Pilacles.  
"I was walking next to the farm and just happened to overhear you" Replied Klimmek."Oh ok well see you around Klimmek" Said Pilacles  
"See you Pilacles" Said Klimmek. Pilacles walked towards the path Klimmek pointed out. This was it.


End file.
